unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Aroida (subdivision)
|language = Seragradic, English |population = 15,791,536,000 (3255)|system = Gliese 687|image = FlagAroida.png|demonym = Aroian|planets = 5|governor = Aleksandr Luneč|mlanguages = Norsian |vgovernor = Rebeka Pobrežeč |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy|imagecaption = The official flag of Aroida|currency = Mane |nsport = Lacrosse}}Aroida (Seragradic: Аройдіу; ''Norsian: Aroyge''; Tyrian: Aröeg) was one of two subdivisions of the UNAE and is primarily inhabited by the Aroians. Aroida consists of five planets, with Aroida Prime being the capital. It is located in the Gliese 687 system. Location Aroida and all of its five planets are located in the Gliese 687 system, in the constellation of Draco. It is approximately 15 light years away from Earth. Aroida II is the closest planet to the star Alain and is therefore the hottest planet in Aroida. Demographics Aroida has a generally homogeneous society. Most of the population is Aroian, but there are also Evarian communities on several planets. Four of five planets are heavily populated, Aroida III not so much. A slightly more detailed list is displayed below. *'Aroida Prime:' 10,141,987,000 inhabitants *'Aroida II:' 3,273,144,000 inhabitants *'Aroida III: '''4,975,000 inhabitants *'Aroida IV: 1,151,872,000 inhabitants *Aroida V: '''1,219,558,000 inhabitants Regions of Aroida Aroian planets are divided into different regions. These regions have no offical purpose other than identifying the region a citizen lives in. Each region is represented in the Aroian Council by one councilmember. Language The official languages of Aroida are Seragradic and English. Most citizens are bilingual (Seragradic and English), but because of Evarian influences many people decide to learn one of the Evarian languages. Signs and courses are in Seragradic and sometimes in English or Norsian, depending on the region. Seragradic is a North Slavic language with most of its vocabulary based on the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, e.g. Czech and Russian. Even though the Seragradic vocabulary is close to the vocabulary of other Slavic languages, the grammar is not. For example, Seragradic doesn't use cases, apart from the genitive case and there are only three tenses to indicate time. Seragradic uses a variation of the Belarusian Cyrillic alphabet.. Seragradic pronunciation is fairly regular. Word stress in most cases on the first syllable and there are just a few exceptions to the main pronunciation rules. The English spoken in Aroida is based on American English. Unlike Seragradic, English is still written in the Latin alphabet. While most of the population speaks Seragradic and/or English, there are still a few minority languages left. These languages include, but are not limited to, French, Mandarin, Portuguese, Russian and Spanish. Other languages are spoken in some towns with refugees from Earth. On Aroida Prime there are living more than 500,000 citizens who speak German. Unfortunately, with Seragradic becoming more popular among the minority communities this number is diminishing. Planets Aroida consists of five planets. These planets are Aroida Prime, Aroida II, Aroida III, Aroida IV and Aroida V. AroidaPrime.png|Aroida Prime AroidaII.png|Aroida II AroidaIII.png|Aroida III AroidaIV.png|Aroida IV AroidaV.png|Aroida V Military After the Aroida-HAS war, the Aroian people quickly began to restore their fleet and planetary defenses. More starship construction facilities were created every month and within ten years, the Aroian fleet consisted of more than three thousand ships, one thousand ships more than before. With the formation of the UNAE, Aroida and Evaria began to share their technology and many improvements were made to ships of both sides. Most of the UNAE fleet is constructed in Aroida, with the biggest construction site being in orbit of Aroida II. Military service is compulsory from age 21 to 27, even in times of peace. Ground troups can be deployed fairly quickly with the use of transport ships. Most warships carry at least five hundred crewmembers and are massive. Science vessels usually carry no more than two hundred crewmembers. Health Aroida has an average life expectancy of about two hundred fifty-eight years. Government officials consider health care to be a high priority. Aroian and Evarian medics have developed several procedures to extend life and improve cell regeneration. Medical research labs are located on Aroida IV. Category:Aroida Category:UNAE Category:Subdivision